


Art Masterpost: The love boat

by 3226629



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Art Masterpost: The love boat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The love boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183134) by [siriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala). 



Because of this beautiful, fun-to-read story,

I started watching 9-1-1 (including Long Star, how could I not?)

for that, I thanks [siriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala), then when I actually started reading the

materials for the H50 BigBang this year, it's just amazing.

Surely you would enjoy the boys dynamic as I do!


End file.
